


happy endings

by keplcrs



Series: looking for happiness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, im sorry, no happy ending, oikawa's read fanfiction, thats not important though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's okay. I was never good at 'happy endings' anyways...<br/>...but, at the very least, I can make sure you get yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> technically, this is a continuation / sequel to 'because he's happy' but it's up to you if you want to read that too. i don't think you'd need to read that first to understand this one.

    He’s a mess. That’s the only way to describe it. Oikawa Tooru, the Grand King, the ace setter, is falling apart.

    He hasn’t lost Iwaizumi. Not really, that is. He understands that it was bound to happen. His best friend fell in love and he fell in love with his best friend. They’re still friends, of course. As much as he hates her, Masuyo something-or-other, Iwaizumi’s girlfriend, and as much as she despises Oikawa, there’s no way that she’ll get in between their friendship. Their bond has always been too strong to be broken by any of the brunette’s past significant others’, so it can’t be too different with Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa is jealous, definitely, but he still spends time with Iwaizumi and so he doesn’t complain, because less time with him is infinitely better than no time with him.

    They still walk to school together, and Iwaizumi is happily oblivious to the way her lips pucker in distaste when she sees them, Oikawa hanging off of Iwaizumi’s arm, rambling away and keeping his attention. Iwaizumi is blind to the way the she purposely ushers him out of the gym after practice, barely giving him time to shout a goodbye to his teammates and missing the triumphant glare that she directs at Oikawa. It’s a competition, in her mind. Who can win Iwaizumi’s affection, his time, his love. She’s playing a game with Oikawa, and the worst part is, she’s winning. She’s winning because he’s not even trying anymore. He refuses to try, not when it’s Iwaizumi’s happiness at stake. He won’t risk his ace’s heart for something as petty as his own feelings. It breaks him, as losing always has, but this is more than a volleyball tournament. This is more than a practice match, more than a childish grudge against his underclassman. It’s a game of feelings, and god, Oikawa’s always been terrible with feelings.

 

    They live in a delicate balance. Oikawa gets his time with Iwaizumi before school, and during practices and games. Iwaizumi is with his girlfriend for the rest of his free time. It’s a blessing in disguise, Oikawa finds himself thinking after practice one day. Without Iwaizumi lingering after practice to keep an eye on him, the setter can stay in the gym for as long as he’d like. He knows it’s a bad idea. He’s aware of the risk, but he disregards it. Each night sees him practicing later and later, serve after serve until every ball is out and he’s shaking as he walks to the locker rooms to check the time on his phone. Eventually, Oikawa settles into a routine of practicing until somewhere around two in the morning, locking up behind him as he walks home alone, bitter and upset. He sleeps, and returns to practice in the morning. It’s a vicious cycle and it does him no good, but Oikawa couldn’t care less. Inevitably, he loses Iwaizumi.

    It wasn’t a big deal, there’s no sad background music or black-and-white filter. The sun was out, shining far too bright for Oikawa’s mood that day. They’re walking to school as usual, and he kicks at the ground as he walks.  
    "What’s wrong?” His head snaps up, a smile already forcing it’s way onto his face.  
    “Why, Iwa-chan, nothing’s wrong!” He’s proud of the steady cheerfulness in his voice, thinking that it’s enough to fool even Iwaizumi. He was wrong.  
    “Don’t lie to me.”  
    “I’m not lying! Everything is a-okay!” Oikawa gives him the biggest grin he can muster, fingers forming an “ok” sign. Iwaizumi gives him a suspicious glance, but drops the subject. Relief floods Oikawa’s veins, but he can already tell that this, whatever this is, is the beginning of the end.

     The end of summer sees them at the airport. It’s stifling, crowded, and far too hot. More than anything, it’s painful.  
    “America, Iwa-chan. I’m going overseas for college.”  
    “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
    “You were happy.” Iwaizumi practically growls, pulling Oikawa closer by the collar.

    “You thought I was happy so you neglected to tell me that you were leaving? To America, even! You didn’t- you didn’t bother to tell me until now.”  
    “Well,” he starts, avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You see-”  
    “Bullshit.”  
    “Iwa-chan.” His voice drops at the harshness in Iwaizumi's voice, quiet and timid, his confident facade shattering.  
    “You think I’m gonna be happy without you around, then? You thought you could just walk out of my life and I’d be happy? What about these last ten years?” Oikawa regrets it. Really, he does. He regrets accepting, he regrets not telling Iwaizumi, he regrets inviting him to the airport.  
    “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, please. You’re happy with her, right?” Realization dawns on the spiker’s face, and the brunette smiles bitterly. “You know how I feel about her, and I think you’ve figured out how I feel about you. Or rather, she probably told you. So please, just let me go. She’s your number one now, and we both know that if I were to stay, I would fight for that.”  
    “Oikawa-”  
    “Stop. Stop, don’t. You can’t stop me, Iwa-chan. My flight is already booked. If I stay, you’ll just get hurt in the crossfire. You would have to choose, eventually.”  
    “Listen, Tooru-”  
    “I’ll make it easy, you won’t have to choose. God, this is like one of those cheesy fanfictions that I always told you to read. But those… those usually ended better. Maybe I’m the antagonist, though. That’s okay. I was never good at ‘happy endings’ anyways. But, at the very least, I can make sure that you get yours.”  
    “Tooru! Listen to me. If I had to choose-”  
    “Choose her, Iwa-chan. Get your happy ending, okay?” He flashed the other a final peace sign, turning away and striding away, waiting until he was sure Iwaizumi couldn’t see him before he broke. Shattered, completely. Behind him, staring at the receding– and eventually, disappearing silhouette of his best friend, Iwaizumi whispered,  
    “I’d choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> same oikawa. im bad at happy endings, clearly.  
> my tumblr is burnt-quesadilla if you want to yell at me


End file.
